


I am he whom I love and he whom I love is I.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like fucking a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am he whom I love and he whom I love is I.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 9, 2006.

Telling himself that the act wasn’t sex with another person but masturbation made it easier to sleep with Luke and not get angry, or not wonder why he was doing this with the one who had stolen everything from him. Luke was, after all, the real repository of ashes between them, a shadow of himself with the same red hair, the same shapely lips, the same startling blue eyes.

  
It was easy to gloss over the few physical differences they had when they were in bed, or to pass them off as tricks of the moonlight. What was harder to ignore was the tremor in Luke’s voice when he was close to coming, or the heat of Luke’s body when it pressed closed to his own, or what it felt like to be inside of him. Still, Asch had learned how to turn his back on matters small and large at an early age, and denial was just a part of the process. He knew what to do, and when to move and how to touch and where to put his limbs because he was fucking himself. That was all there was to it.  



End file.
